


the red and the velvet (sungpil)

by annyeongshinji



Category: Day6, Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mention of red velvet, sungpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeongshinji/pseuds/annyeongshinji
Summary: in which sungjin and wonpil are addicted to red velvet.





	the red and the velvet (sungpil)

Sungjin walked inside the room of Wonpil, the younger is just lying down the bed while listening to some newly released song of Red Velvet, entitled "Bad Boy".

Wonpil didn’t bother talking to Sungjin, because he lip syncing the chorus part of the song, and he just gestured Sungjin to lie with him on the bed, Wonpil smiled and looks at the older boy, Wonpil pokes the cheek of Sungjin trying to be cute in front of his hyung, Sungjin didn’t mind that because it’s just Wonpil, and then Sungjin sits on the side of the younger boy and talked.

“You skipped school today, mind telling me why? Younghyun is looking for you.” There’s a quite annoyed tone with the way Sungjin talked. 

“Is just that I don’t feel like going to school hyung, and I have lot of things to do today here in my house, and it’s just a day, is that bad Sungjin appa? Wonpil mimic the “busan” accent of the older boy, and just laughs cutely. 

“So why is Younghyun looking for you though?”

“I don’t know yet, why are you so intrigued Sungjin hyung? Younghyun is a friend, so no worries he won’t do anything bad to me.”

Sungjin sighed in relief. “So that’s the new song of Red Velvet? It’s really catchy though, have you watched the music video?”

“I haven’t, I was waiting for you to come and let’s watch the MV together.”

Wonpil crawled to the bed and gets his laptop on the coffee table, and searched the song on youtube, Sungjin and Wonpil were both engrossed on watching the new released song Red Velvet, and they spend the whole day, watching all the music videos of Red Velvet, and some variety shows and live fancams of Red Velvet, time passed by and Sungjin didn’t noticed that Wonpil fall asleep on his arms, because it’s quite late already, Sungjin got up and cooked a dinner for both of them, Sungjin looks at the clock on wall and it says it’s already 10:30 PM, he went inside Wonpil’s room and he saw the younger boy was already awake, charging his laptop.

“You were beautifully sleeping so I didn’t bother waking you up, Piri.” Sungjin said in a monotone.

“Hyung, what time is it? Sorry I fell asleep in your arms.” 

“It’s already 10:30 Piri, I cooked dinner for us so we wouldn’t spend too much for deliveries, is this sweet porridge okay for you?”

“Of course hyung, you’re the one who cooked it so it’s fine.”

They were both on the floor eating their sweet porridge, Sungjin took a little glance on the younger boy whose eating, Sungjin’s heart didn’t flutter because Wonpil is eating what he cooked deliciously, Wonpil muttered. “It’s delicious.” And raised his thumbs up, Sungjin just smiled and continue eating their food, after an hour of eating, they were officially done, Wonpil gets up and puts the empty bowls in the sink, Sungjin followed him on the mini kitchen of Wonpil’s house, Sungjin took something inside his wallet which is the Red Velvet concert tickets and Wonpil faced him.

Sungjin was about to talk and he was cut off by Wonpil.

“Waaah! Is that the Perfect Red Velvet concert tickets? Are you finally going to confess to your crush? Omg, hyung! Finally! It’s about time to man up.” There’s tiny hint of bitterness in Wonpil’s words, Sungjin is not quite sure, or he is just assuming things in his mind.

“No. I- was about to ask you to come with me to the concert of Red Velvet, and why would I ask her out to watch a concert of Red Velvet with me? Is she the one who’s addicted to Red Velvet?” 

“Hyung are sure? Are you not playing with me? Oh my gosh! I can’t believe that I’m going to see the girls! Omg omg hyung thank you!!” 

The excitement was raging on the younger boy, and Wonpil attacked Sungjin with a tight hug and Wonpil smiles genuinely happy, Sungjin can see in Wonpil’s eyes, and on the other hand Sungjin was quite taken aback with the sudden action of the younger, but Sungjin didn’t mind that his heart beats furiously with that hug.  
It’s already 1 in the morning, and they decided to go for a walk, it’s a cold night of February Wonpil is caressing his shoulders while walking, in Sungjin’s head; is he cold? Sungjin took off his scarf and just wrapped his scarf around Wonpil’s neck, Wonpil mumbled, “Thanks.” 

\--

It’s already 1 in the morning, and they decided to go for a walk, it’s a cold night of February Wonpil is caressing his shoulders while walking, in Sungjin’s head; is he cold? Sungjin took off his scarf and just wrapped his scarf around Wonpil’s neck, Wonpil mumbled, “Thanks.” 

Now they were sitting in the nearby park, drinking coffee, Wonpil is just smiling and Sungjin is happy. 

“Hyung, why did you give a ticket of red velvet’s concert, you know don’t have to take me in that concert, it’s okay if you like her to come with you.”

“No no, Piri I like you…” there’s a long idiotic pause. “To come with me okay?”

“Okay hyung, Sungjin hyung thank you! Aaah~ jinjja I’m really happy, you made me happy.” 

“It’s no biggie Piri, c’mon I’ll walk you home, and it’s really late now.”

Sungjin and Wonpil are now walking on the way to Wonpil’s house, no one’s talking and the silence is comfortable, Wonpil just held the hand of the older boy and smiles. 

“Hyung stay the night please?”

“Sure.” 

They are arrived at home, and change their shirts, so they can sleep comfortably; Wonpil hugs Sungjin and finally drifting off to sleep.  
\--

Wonpil is standing on the Arena where the concert is going to be held, he is kinda nervous because 15 minutes and the concert is starting, and Sungjin is nowhere to be found, Wonpil cussed in his mind, he is feeling uneasy because, he doesn’t know what taking Sungjin so long, 5 minutes has passed and he saw Sungjin rushing inside the venue, he looks at Sungjin worriedly, because Sungjin looks like nervous too, he held Sungjin’s hand reassuring that everything is fine so, they walked inside the Arena,

And the concert just started when they came in, in Wonpil’s mind red velvet is really amazing, the way they sung the Peek A Boo,was breath taking and sexy, Wonpil never knew that he was going to witness this with his long time crush, now Red velvet is singing “Second Date.” He remembers the night he spent with Sungjin, he smiled because in his mind it was like their first date and this is the second one, the crowd went crazy when they sing the Attaboy, and Kingdom Come, and the girls sing “Love you til’ kingdom come.” Wonpil can feel that Sungjin is looking at him, and finally for the last song, Red Velvet sung the Bad Boy, everyone become wild because of the sexiness, and because the girls itself is very endearing and luring.

After the concert, Wonpil and Sungjin walked outside of the Arena, and Sungjin guided Wonpil to the elevator, they were both holding each other’s hand, and finally the elevator has stopped to the helipad, there were balloons, and a bear.

“Hyung, why do you need to let me witness this? Don’t you know this will hurt me so much? Okay hyung I like you, okay? Thanks for ruining the night.”  
Wonpil was cut off with soft lips of Sungjin.

“Wonpil can you please just shut up for a bit? I like you too, more than you like me, the reason I was late awhile ago is because I rented this place for us, and this is the day I will confess my love for you, but you keep insisting that I like that girl, no okay I like you- no scratch that I love you Kim Wonpil.   
“I love you too, Sungjin hyung.”

Younghyung, Jae and Dowoon appeared and played the instrumental for the song of Red Velvet entitled first time.  
And Sungjin sang the Song.

“I really don’t know, I’m nervous like this  
Whitening the black sky  
It’s the first time dawn has broken  
Let’s walk as we hold hands  
Under the starry sky

No matter how I look at it, it’s lacking  
When you open your eyes in the morning, do you think of me?  
When you see something nice, do I come up in your mind?  
Do you suddenly smile to yourself like me  
Please tell me, is this your first time?  
You’ve fallen as much as I have, right?

I want to know it all  
If my heart has  
Fallen deeper than yours, like an idiot  
I learn every day, bit by bit  
We learn more about each other  
And our happiness grows longer  
Oh, is it love?

When you talk to me as you look into my eyes  
I become too honest  
I become a child  
I become prettier, everyday is new  
I don’t think I’ve ever been this way  
Is your everyday like this too?

Please tell me, is this your first time?  
You’ve fallen as much as I have, right?  
I want to know it all  
If my heart has  
Fallen deeper than yours, like an idiot.”

Wonpil run across Sungjin and their lips locked, and sealed everything with a kiss, and the boys the background just clapping like an a stupid kid, everything was surreal for Wonpil, his long time crush loves him back, and Sungjin is just really happy that Wonpil likes him back, everything is just so perfect, just like the album of red velvet.

They met through red velvet, and they became together because of red velvet, what more Sungjin can wish for? He has Wonpil, and he also saw his idol, and Wonpil just hugged him for the nth time because Wonpil just can’t believe what just happened tonight.

“I love you, Sungjin hyung.”  
“I love you most, my sunshine.”

End.


End file.
